Summer of '13
by Alleyne Happlesful
Summary: After winning the ICCA's at the Lincoln Center, Beca takes the Bellas to her mother's beach house for a vacation. The Trebles get a record deal and are headed to LA as well. A lot of things happen over the summer. Bechloe eventually.
1. So it begins

**Okay, so this is my first ever published story here. I've made several attempts of writing in the past but then I don't get to finish it. I got this whole idea at 11:00 last night and I told myself that I wanted to share it. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I stared out the window of the plane and sighed. It's been two and a half hours and everyone is either asleep or slowly dying of boredom.

I looked at the ginger beside me and smiled. I'm glad I decided to take the girls with me to LA.

Suddenly the plane goes in a downward motion and the stewardess informs us that the ride is about to end. Finally. Pressure started building up in my ear, so I rubbed it. Chloe noticed this and handed me a pack of gum.

"It'll help your ear pop." She smiled.

"Thanks." I took a piece and chewed it.

Minutes later, we're finally on the ground. I got up and started taking my bags. We fall in line and head outside.

"Here we are." I breathed. Sweet relief.

"So is anybody going to pick us up?" Aubrey folded her arms.

I looked around and smiled.

"Looks like we kept Roman waiting," I strode over to the black limousine bags in tow. The girls followed me and brought their bags along.

"We're riding a limo? Sweet!" Fat Amy fist pumped.

"Hi Roman." I threw my arms around him. He hasn't changed. Same dark hair and suit.

"Hey Bec. So where am I taking you?" I pulled away to respond. "Mom's place."

"Very well. Get your friends inside, I'll get your bags loaded up in the back."

"Thanks," I turned to the Bellas, "Alright nerds, get in." As soon as everyone was inside, Roman shut the door and got in his seat and started driving.

"This is exciting." Stacie grinned. "I've never been in one of these before." Cynthia Rose commented. "I like cars." Lilly said faintly.

After an hour of being on the road and chatting throughout the ride, the girls got tired of it and started doing their own things. Stacy was filing her nails, Amy was eating a hot dog, Lily was solving a crossword puzzle, Cynthia Rose and Aubrey were listening to music and Ashley, Jessica and Denise were sleeping. Chloe looked over me to check if I'm asleep. I'm not. So she decided to strike up a conversation.

"What's your mom like?" She moved closer.

"She's pretty great. She's got her own label. She actually inspired me to be a DJ when I was younger." I took my headphones off and placed them on my lap.

"Is she a musician?"

"Music producer."

"Oh," She paused. "Judging by the limo, I get that she's a very good one." Chloe remarked.

"Yeah." She looked at me like she wanted to hear more. So I kept going. "After the divorce, dad continued being a teacher and mom moved to LA with my sister. She went on to become a successful record producer. So everything's good." I smiled recounting the memories. Chloe's the only one who is actually interested in what I have to say.

Roman turned to us, "We're here." The girls looked outside their window. "The Weaver Residence." He added.

"Who's Weaver?" Ashley wondered.

"My mom." I replied. The vehicle came to a halt. Roman got out first to open the door for us.

"Should I call in-" I cut him off.

"I think we can manage. Thanks. Let's get inside guys."

I opened the doors. We walked in and saw a very tall ceiling, lovely molding, a beautiful view of the beach, exquisite paintings and pricey things all over the place. The room was suddenly filled with 'wows' as the girls looked around in amazement. Even I was surprised. I haven't been here in years.

"This place is huge!" Jessica said not taking her eyes off the glistening chandelier.

"If this is the beach house, I can't even think of her actual house." Fat Amy stated in awe.

Mom made her way towards us and she could not get off the phone. In a black blazer, gray shirt and dark pants, mom still looked like she was in her late thirties rather than her mid forties.

"I'll call you back later," She got off and pulled me in for a hug. "Beca!"

"Hey mom," I hugged back tighter. I didn't want to pull away.

She stroked my hair and pinched my nose. "Still my little girl," That got a giggle out of me.

"Mom these are my friends." I introduced her to the girls.

"Hey guys. You might know me by now but nevertheless, I'm Caroline Weaver, formerly Mitchell. So this is my home and I hope you all feel welcome," Her phone started ringing and she took it out again.

"I have to go for a while and meet up with our new artists. I'll leave you here so you can freshen up." Mom got back on her phone and headed outside.

"Oh and Beca, just call me if you need anything. And go look for Sage, she can't wait to see you. Bye, love you." She said before shutting the door.

"Bye." I replied quietly. "Hey uh. I'm just gonna check on something." I hurried upstairs, went to the first room on the left and opened the door. There she was. The ever so stylish, Sage Mitchell. Sitting on her desk reading Teen Vogue. Classic Sage.

"Beca!" She catapulted herself towards me. She looked as excited as I was. In a red-orange cardigan with a printed black dress underneath, this girl is on her way to becoming a style icon.

"Missed you." She whispered.

"Me too." I pinched her cheeks. "You cut your hair short."

"Yeah, I'm going for a sixties look. I'm channeling Sally Draper." Sage struck a pose. I chuckled.

"My friends are downstairs. They want to meet you."

"What about Jesse? Do I get to meet him?" she grinned. She's been teasing me about this.

"Nope. Just the girls." I took her hand. "Let's go." I led her downstairs and sure enough the girls were waiting for us.

Aubrey saw us going down the stairs. "There they are."

"Everyone, this is my sister Sage. Sage, the Bellas." Sage gave a quick nod and smiled.

"I've seen you perform at the Lincoln Center. Beca's told me a lot about you." she smirked. "And based on her stories I think I can figure out your names along the way."

The Bellas were amused by her. I don't think they ever imagined that there could be a mini version of me.

"Should I show you to your room? I can call someone to get your bags upstairs." Sage asked with a hand on her hip.

"Oh no, that's okay. I think we can do it ourselves." I quickly replied. I love how welcoming she is.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs then." We followed her to the guest room. I don't recall it being this big. But that was years ago so obviously a lot has changed. We set our bags on the floor. Lilly threw herself on the bed followed by Denise and Fat Amy.

"I'll leave you guys here to unpack, let me know if you need anything." Sage announced. "And one more thing, we're going to the beach at," she looked at the clock. "Two thirty" She added before shutting the door.

My phone started ringing. I checked my phone. Someone's calling. Oh, it's Jesse.

"Hi Jesse," I muttered.

"Hey Beca! How's LA?" He sounded pretty giddy and I could hear voices in the background. Probably the Trebles.

"It's okay." That was all I could say. Lately I've been wondering about how I really feel about us.

"I have something incredible to tell you." He paused "We got a record deal and we're here in LA!" I froze.

"That's great." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Listen, I'll call you later. We're about to play True American and I'm up!" And with that he hung up.

"Who was that?" Cynthia asked.

"Jesse. The Trebles, they're here."

"Seriously?" Aubrey looked miffed. "Of all the places they could go to they decide to crash here and rain on my vacation? I wanted a Treble-free summer!" Now she was fuming.

"Relax Aubrey. LA's a huge place, they can't possibly be in this area. Besides, we came here to bond remember? We won't be the same Bellas next year." Chloe. Always the mediator. It's one of the million things I love about her. Whenever Aubrey and I were feuding, she would get in the middle of it and we'd worked things out.

Aubrey sighed in defeat "Bellas," Her tone was serious. Everybody turned to her to listen. "Grab your bikinis, because we're heading to the beach!" Her frown turned to a smile and everybody cheered. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I'm just glad everybody's happy. Although I can't help but ponder on what Chloe had said. I should forget about it for a while. We'll just see how this vacation turns out.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think! I'm very precise about things, especially my characters, so I've picked Kiernan Shipka and Sandra Bullock to be Sage and Caroline. I absolutely adore them! You probably know Kiernan as Sally Draper from Mad Men and Sandra Bullock from The Blind Side and all her other great films. I thought they'd be perfect, so yeah. I'll probably post some pictures of them soon. But for now I'm going to bed. :)  
**


	2. The Beach

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Sage's POV**

We've been at the beach for half an hour now but Beca doesn't look like she wants to go in the water. I took a sip from my Pina Colada and decided to get her one too.

"Another Pina Colada, please." I handed him the bill and waited for the drink.

As soon as he gave me the drink, I thanked him and brought it to Beca.

"Thanks." She took off her headphones and gladly took it.

"So, aren't you going to join your friends? They seem to be having fun in the water." I said looking at them splashing each other.

"Yeah well, I have some mixes I need to work on." She took another sip.

"You can always work on that later, right? What's really bugging you?" She let out a deep sigh.

"Before we came here I told you how relieved I was that we were going to spend summer here in LA to get away from everything," She paused. "And one of those things I want to get away from is Jesse." Hm. So it's the boy.

"After our performance, I looked for him in the audience and kissed him. It felt right at the time, but then the next day I couldn't stop thinking about it. And I've been avoiding him ever since." She ran her hand through her hair and continued. "And then yesterday he told me that they got a record deal and they're here in LA."

"So don't let it bother you," I told her. "LA's a big place Beca, there's no way that they're in this area."

"So I've been told." She mumbled.

"Just forget about it for a while and go out with the girls." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, just let me finish this one last song." Oh Beca.

"Suit yourself, oh wait. Actually, unsuit yourself and get in the water. I'm just gonna go walk around." I added with a smile before walking away. We're not leaving this place till I see her get splashed, and I just happen to know who can get her in the water.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

The sand felt soft on my feet. I really love the beach. Sand on your toes, the cool breeze, the sound of the ocean roaring, it's perfect. Suddenly, I felt a small figure approach me. It's Sage.

"Hey Sage." I removed my sunglasses to get a better look at her.

"Hi Chloe. How are you liking it so far?" She asked

"It's wonderful. I'm having a great time." She smiled.

"I'm glad you are. Can you get Beca to do the same?"

"Sure, is there something wrong?" I worry about Beca sometimes. Well, maybe all the time. I hate that she's so closed off. It keeps me from getting closer to her.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to her." She looked over at Beca then back at me.

"Yeah. Maybe I will." She grinned.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna go swim for a bit now." She answered, and with that she left.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Hey." Chloe was walking towards me. I looked up and smiled.

She sat next to me. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I bet she could sense that this was about what had happened earlier, because then she started telling me that Aubrey's fine now and she's down with the idea of the Trebles being here just as long as they don't get in our way.

"Can we just get in the water and have a good time?" She pleaded with those big blue eyes. Her eyes hypnotize me every time.

I have to admit, I did want to get in the water. Even before Sage asked. I just didn't feel all that comfortable wearing a swimsuit. Everyone seemed to be fine with it, except me. It wasn't until she offered me to go swimming that I finally decided to slip out of my shirt and get out of the shade.

"Okay." I got up and smiled. She was beaming.

"Come on!" She took me by the hand and led me into the water. I felt myself blush. She looked so good in a bikini and here I am, short, pale and awkward.

Stacie saw us and waved. Chloe waved back. I let my feet touch the water. It felt nice.

Fat Amy motioned us to come closer. "Come on! The water's great." She cried in a heavy accent.

Suddenly I felt cold water hit me. I turned around to see Chloe giggling.

"Very funny Chlo." I stifled a laugh and splashed back even harder. It seems like she's having fun seeing me drenched.

A big wave made it's way towards us. Chloe grabbed my hand and we ran away laughing. I looked at her and smiled. There's something about her laugh. So innocent, and childlike. And when she smiles, I can't help but smile too. She's right. It is a beautiful day.

* * *

"We're in an actual recording studio! This is awesome!" Donald said as the they walked into the room.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I'm Caroline Weaver and this is my partner Tony. We're the music producers and we oversee the creation of music. So you guys sing and we'll be the ones doing the mixing, editing, and all that." She smiled. "We've got your back." Tony added.

"We start tomorrow. We brought you in just so you could see how things work and adjust to it. Get the feel of the place, you're going to be here for a while."

Benji marveled over the framed vinyl records and the rest looked around room. Jesse on the other hand was trying to contact Beca.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Beca's phone was constantly ringing. Of course she failed to notice this. She was having too much fun splashing around with Chloe and the other girls.

Sage and Roman were sitting in the hut watching from afar with drinks in hand.

"You know I couldn't get Becs to go in the water earlier." Sage said.

"Really? She seems to be having a blast with her friends." He asked taking a gulp from his drink.

"I had to ask a certain redhead's help for that." She smirked.

"Huh. They must be best friends." He said.

"Maybe." She replied softly. But in her mind, she knew that wasn't the case. She grinned and finished her drink.

"Ready to go?" Roman asked.

"Oh Roman. We can't waste this lovely day by staying at home." She smiled before pouring more punch into her glass.

"Besides, we're having fun watching them aren't we?" she said mischievously, raising her glass.

Roman smiled and shook his head. "Cheers." He offered, clinking his glass against Sage's.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! I'd really love to read your reviews. For the next chapter, I'll let you decide on what I'm going to write about. Do you want a Bechloe filled chapter or Beca and Sage bonding together? Just leave your comments and I'll incorporate your ideas with mine. x**


	3. Lazy Saturday?

**Hooray an update! I feel like I'm going a little bit too fast on this, so I hope you guys are okay with that. So here is chapter three. **

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"I'm tired." Stacie announced. "But that was really fun." She added, stretching her arms. Everyone was already in bed and most of them already asleep.

"Yeah." Amy agreed, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Okay. Lights out guys." I stood up to turn off the lights.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Night." They replied in unison.

I let myself fall back in bed. My body was tired but my mind was wide awake.

* * *

I had been tossing and turning for nearly half an hour now. I glanced at the clock. 12:37. I decided to go downstairs. I got up and looked around. Everyone was fast asleep.

I opened the door and headed outside. I slowly made my way downstairs. I saw light in the kitchen so I thought I'd check it out.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

I knew Beca would find me here sooner or later. Midnight snacking was always something we'd do together. I motioned for her to sit on the kitchen counter next to me.

She rummaged the drawers for a spoon and sat on the counter beside me. I scooped another spoonful and handed her the tub of ice cream.

"So how did it go at the beach a while ago?" Of course I knew what had happened. I just wanted to hear it from her.

"It was pretty good actually. We splashed around, buried each other in sand, surfed a little,"

"Really? I thought you didn't want to go for a swim?" I asked casually pretending to be clueless.

"Well, Chloe was very convincing. She started telling me that I should bond with the girls and that I had nothing to worry about." She took in another spoonful.

"It took my mind off of things. I'm very thankful for that."

"So based on what I have seen during the past few days, you and Chloe have been spending most of the time together." I observed.

"Yeah, she's great. A very good friend."

"I'd like to think that the both of you are more than that." I smirked.

"Well we're not and I don't need anyone in my life right now." She snapped. "And don't even try to be the matchmaker, because it's not going to work."

"Hey, I've never played the matchmaking game on you." I defended.

"That's because you never like anyone I date." She retorted.

"And they never last. Beca, I know your preferences. If there's anyone who knows your dating history better than you then that's me."

"What does that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"I'm not implying anything. All I'm saying is that I think Chloe is a very nice girl and you two seem to be happier together." I explained. I hopped off and rinsed my spoon in the sink.

"And that you two are really cute together." I grinned and walked away. That will leave her wondering. But I was pretty sure she knew very well what I meant.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

7:30. Saturday. Sage took the girls shopping, I didn't want to go along with them. Shopping isn't really my thing. So I stayed at home and watched TV. I kept flipping through channels. I can't find anything good on television. It was either The Food Network or The Home Shopping Network. So I picked HSN.

Minutes later, I heard a vehicle pull over. They burst through the door, shopping bags in hand, chattering. They went upstairs giggling.

"What have you been up to all day?" Sage asked.

"Not much, just t.v." I shrugged.

"Well, the girls are setting their bags in their room. After that, I think I'll take them sightseeing."

"Again? You just got back here."

Halfway down the stairs, Aubrey called out the Bellas. The girls came down shortly after.

"I heard that they have really good rooftop bars." Ashley whispered to Jessica.

"Yeah, well they practically begged me to take them out. They're pretty eager to see L.A. at night. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass." I lounged on the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"Hold on. Beca, why won't you come with us?" Chloe went to my side. She seemed worried.

"There's a really good show on the Food Network later and I've been waiting for it all week. I really can't miss it." I feigned enthusiasm. Though, I knew she wasn't buying it.

"It's been a long day, I think I'll just stay here and keep Beca company." She said putting her handbag down on the coffee table.

"You sure about that? I'm fine being alone. You can go if you want too." Sure I'd love to have her around. But if it was against her will, then I might as well be alone here.

"Come on. Make up your mind. We've got to hurry. There might be a celebrity in town and we might miss him!" Fat Amy complained.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said.

Sage smiled and led the Bellas outside. "Come on guys." After we heard the door shut, Chloe sat beside me.

"You do not like the Food Network, Beca Mitchell. Or watch it for that matter." A smile threatened to spread across my lips.

"No, I do like it. I just don't watch it as often as I used to." She gave me a sly smile.

"You're a very bad liar too." My face broke into a grin.

"Okay, you got me. I just didn't feel like going out with everyone today."

"So then let's have fun together. Just me and you." She stood up and skimmed through the DVD rack.

"Uh Chlo, I don't really like watching movies."

"Oh, how come?" That was exactly the reaction I wanted from her. When I told Jesse that I didn't like watching movies, he looked at me as if I had committed a crime. Everybody does, I guess. Chloe was the only one with a different response.

"Well they're predictable and cliché. I never make it to the end."

"So what do you do then?" She asked not looking away from the DVDs.

"I listen to music, create mixes, and occasionally read books."

"You like music a lot don't you?" I nodded in agreement.

"How about we watch a movie musical." She held up the DVD of Hairspray.

"It's worth a shot." She popped the disc into the player and took a seat beside me.

* * *

We've been watching for thirty minutes now and I was really enjoying the film. I looked over at Chloe frowning.

"I don't like Amber." She scowled.

"I think she's okay. Her mother's just too pushy." I justified.

"Well I think she's bratty." She pouted. Chloe Beale cannot get any cuter.

"Who's your favorite character?" I asked.

"Tracy." I expected that answer.

"Why?"

"Well, she's so positive and cheerful. And she doesn't let anyone pull her down. I'd like to be like her." She grinned. "And you?"

"Penny. She's just really funny with a lollipop in her mouth all the time." I laughed.

* * *

Tracy had started singing the opening notes to You Can't Stop The Beat so I figured that the movie was about to end. Chloe started singing and dancing to it and nudged me.

The next scene was Amber telling her mother to just give up after losing the title of Miss Hairspray. "See Chloe. Amber's good."

She and Chloe had the same baby blue eyes. I guess that's why I liked Amber. Bubbly and occasionally sassy, just like Chloe.

Then the screen faded to black and the credits started rolling shortly after. I turned off the t.v. and turned to her.

"What should we do next?"

"I don't know. Go to our room?"

She got up and helped me up. And we headed upstairs.

I unlocked the door of our room and threw myself on the bed. Chloe sat at the foot of the bed and softly tapped the footboard. Then she looked at me.

"How about we play twenty questions?" I shot her a look of disbelief.

"Come on. It's just the two of us here. It'll be fun." She laughed. She moved to the floor sitting Indian style. I did the same.

"I'll start. What's your middle name?"

"Erin." She smiled widely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you do look like an Erin."

I smiled and shook my head. "What about you?"

"You can't ask the same question twice." She protested. "But it's Diana." She smirked.

"Okay. What were you like as a kid?"

"Well, I was giggly and adventurous. I would always get in so much trouble because of it." She chuckled. "I was the cheeky ginger kid."

"I guess I still am." She mumbled.

"Next question?"

"Oh right. Uhm, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Other than creating mixes and singing? Taking photos. I love how a single click can capture a moment and how one picture can hold a lot of memories." I paused. "But I don't like getting my picture taken." She giggled, clearly amused.

We kept on asking each other questions. And they got deeper and deeper. We were already past twenty but we kept going.

What do you think about relationships? She asked.

"I don't know. I think the whole point of being with someone is so you can talk to them and let go of everything and even at your worst, they'll still like you, speak to you and care about you." I replied.

"Love is genuine friendship." She stated.

"I want a real friendship with someone who I can trust with all my secrets, weird habits and all the little things and still love me for it." I said simply. "But who normally finds a love that lasts forever at our age? It doesn't happen." It was my turn to ask her.

"What was the worst decision you've made in a relationship?" I asked, looking up at her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've made a lot of bad decisions. Mostly because of wishful thinking and because I keep looking for the good in people when really, there isn't." She sighed.

"The worst was the first guy I dated. He was an older man, I was eighteen. I was so gullible then." She paused. "I don't think I can tell you. It was a really complicated situation."

"I can do complicated. You can tell me everything." I took her hand and held it. She took a deep breath.

She put a hand over her forehead and sobbed quietly. "He was married."

I went to her side and rubbed her arm. "And even though I knew about it, I kept quiet. I thought maybe if I gave him a chance."

I squeezed her hand and put my head on her shoulder.

"You can't see me like this." She choked out.

I faced her, she met my gaze. Her blue eyes were now dull and grey from crying, but she still looked beautiful.

I leaned closer and pressed a kiss on her lips.

She clasped a hand over her mouth. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Was that a wrong move? Oh god, I hope she doesn't freak out.

She pulled me in and wrapped me in her embrace. Then I guess I did the right thing. I held on to her tightly and breathed in the calming scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I've never felt like this around anyone before." She whispered. She didn't pull away and I didn't want her to.

"You make me really happy." I said softly. "I want to be with you everyday and I've loved you since day one. But I never realized that until today. And it drives me crazy not knowing if you feel the same way. I love that you would always defend me whenever Aubrey and I would get into a fight. How you'd always support me. And I can't stand another day without telling you this," I took a deep breath.

"I love you Chloe Beale. I always have." She took my hands and locked it in hers.

"So what are we going to tell them? Should we keep it a secret for a while?" She wondered.

"Yeah." She put her arms around me and sighed. "Why did it take you this long, Beca?" She laughed.

I placed another kiss on her lips. She looked at me longingly and stroked my hair.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

**Please leave reviews, they make me really happy. I'll be out for a couple of days, maybe weeks because I'll be planning my sister's surprise party! Yay! Wish me luck everyone! x**


	4. Whoops

**Long time no write, huh? Sorry, I got too caught up with school, studying and taking college entrance exams that I kind of forgotten about this. I'm really struggling for ideas. So I hope this one's okay for you, guys.**

* * *

**Sage's POV**

It's Saturday morning. No one's up yet but me and our chef, Cecil.

"Something's up." I blurt out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Cecil asks. Obviously he wasn't paying attention.

"Beca and Chloe are snogging."

"You don't know that." He says and goes back to frying the omelet.

"Yes I do. Why do think they've been staying inside the house lately?" I ask defensively.

"Beca's a homebody, she's not very sociable. And they're best friends aren't they?" He says whilst pouring the finished omelet onto the plate.

I reach for a piece of bacon. "No, I'm pretty sure Aubrey is Chloe's best friend."

"Well anyway, get this to your sister." He slides the tray full of breakfast to me.

I put a small flower on the vase and pick up the tray. I head upstairs to Beca's room. I didn't bother to knock since I'm pretty sure Beca's still asleep at this time. So I open the door...

"Oh shit. Sage!" Beca shrieks as she pulls the covers closer to her and her redhead companion.

I immediately shut the door. Wow. I have just seen something that cannot be unseen. I set tray down in front of the door and head to my room.

I sit down on my study desk. I pull out my journal and start writing.

**_July 13 2013, Saturday_**

_It's about 8:47 right now. Nothing unusual about today. It was just like any other day. Woke up, had breakfast, cooked with Cecil, walked in on Beca and Chloe. Yes, I walked in on my sister and her supposed girlfriend on doing it. That's right. Thank god I didn't see much of the action. Well, the good thing is my suspicions have been confirmed (Ha! I was right)._

_How do I feel about all this? Not that all different, really. I had figured out from the start that Beca really liked Chloe. Now they're together, so that's good, even though I didn't want to find out about it like this. That explains why they weren't going out with their friends for the past week. How sickeningly sweet._

I put the pen down and close the journal. I let myself collapse on the bed. This morning has been pretty eventful. I better brace myself for the awkward conversations with Chloe and Beca later.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

Caught. And not just by anyone, but Sage. My eleven year old sister just walked in on us.

"Beca?" Chloe moves closer and kisses my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I take her arm and put it around me. It's days like this when I just want to stay in bed and cuddle all day with her.

"What are we gonna do now that she knows?"

"I don't know babe." I give her a peck on the lips. "We'll figure something out."

"Does this mean we're finally going to come out to everyone else."

I pause. I don't think I'm ready for that yet.

"Beca, it's okay if you don't want to. But they're gonna keep suspecting and sooner or later they'll find out." Well that was comforting.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk to Sage first then the girls..." I whisper inaudibly, "then mom."

"Well if we're going to that, we might as well get a move on." She throws my clothes at me and walks to the door.

"Aw look. Your sister just wanted to bring you breakfast. What a sweetie!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the right time." I grumble. "We were...busy."

"Does she always do this?" Chloe asks as she takes a sip of orange juice.

"Does she always do what? Walk in on me when I'm butt naked in bed with someone?" She playfully hits me.

"No, bring you breakfast all the time." She giggles.

"Yeah, most of the time I guess. She's a morning person and loves to cook. So when she has nothing to do, she does things for me. Kind of like my personal maid."

"Rebeca Erin Mitchell, you shameless user." She dabs ketchup on my nose.

"Whatever, bacon face." I laugh as I let her take a bite of my bacon.

* * *

I knock on the open door.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replies, not looking up at me.

"Got a minute." She stops what she's doing and I motion for her to sit on her bed.

"If this is about what I saw this morning, let me just tell you that I'm totally prepared for whatever weird stuff you may or may not tell me. Plus, I completely approve of you two. And also, I told you so! I told you that you two would end up together!" She says in all seriousness.

I smile. "I guess you were right about me and Chloe."

"I never doubted it."

I pull her in for a hug.

"You know ever since mom and dad divorced, I thought I would be spared from the catching-your-parents-having-sex episodes. But apparently I wasn't." I chuckle. I remember telling her about my experience about it way back when.

"Am I interrupting?" Chloe stood by the door.

"Nope." Come in." Sage says.

"I assume you and Beca have talked about it?"

Sage nods. "I knew it from the first time."

"Are you fine with us being together?" I put both of my arms around her neck. Gosh, I've been so clingy lately.

"Like I said before, I think you two are perfect for each other." This makes Chloe smile.

"So you don't have rules for dating your sister."

"Nope."

"Good job Sage." I say. I kiss Chloe softly on the lips.

"Except that. That's a deal breaker. Seeing you two getting it on was already enough."

* * *

**I just made up the date on Sage's journal, I wasn't really sure what to put. Feedback please! Reviews make my day. Also, I'm kind of out of ideas on what to write about The Trebles. So suggestions? I'll try my hardest to update whenever I can. x **


End file.
